Once Were Geeks
by Rose Demica
Summary: SEQUEL! Who ever knew that a bunch of humans could get involved with the most gorgeous vampires. Why is Edward nervous? Carlisle mean? Who would have thought? A mistaken change. Co-written with TwilightLuver127b. E/B, A/J, Em/R, C/Es. Vampire/Human.
1. No Need To Be Nervous

_**A/n: Hey, this is the first chapter of Once Were Geeks. The long awaited sequel to Beauties and The Geeks. Ok so I am still thinking of a updating schedule just let me know what you think. I will try as hard as I can to update every few days to a weeks. Thanks Hannah. Also co-written by Donna. **_

_**Chapter 1: No Need To Be Nervous….**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

Ever since Bella agreed to change me I had wanted to do it right. Well that meant me making her mine for all eternity. I was going to hopefully make my beautiful Bella my wife. Ever since I had made the decision to propose Alice Swan had been on my case and I hated every minute of it.

I was bought up to be a gentleman and that meant asking the father for his daughter's hand but Bella didn't have her father around. So one day I walked up to Esme and asked Esme if I could have Bella's hand in marriage. After a quick conversation Esme gave me her blessing.

So here I was pacing around my bedroom freaking out on how to propose. I had the ring it was a gold band with a diamond in the centre on each side there was one small diamond then there was five smaller diamonds on each side of the medium diamonds. Alice then stormed into my room.

"You. Are. Giving. Me. A. Headache." Alice said emphasizing each word. "Just walk up to her and drop down on one knee and propose." Alice suggested acidly. Ouch Alice must be annoyed. Then I got an idea. "Aw she'll love it." Alice squealed her mood changing immediately.

I was going to take her to the meadow and propose to her there. I was going to propose tonight, it was going to be a full moon. "I'll go get Bella ready. See you later." Alice said running out of the house. I sighed and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a dark green button up shirt.

I placed the small ring box into my pocket and went downstairs. "Yo man how is it going?" Emmett boomed.

"Fine." I stated running my hand through my hair nervously.

"Edward man why are you so nervous?" Jasper asked from his seat on the couch. I started pacing around the room nervously. "I'm going to propose to Bella tonight." I said as I looked at Emmett and Jasper they looked almost shocked into silence. "That's great man good luck it's not like you'll need it anyway." Emmett said.

I looked at the time. "I have to go pick up Bella." I said grabbing my keys and running to my car. I started up the car and sped off. Minutes later I parked in front Bella's house. I gently knocked on the door and it swung open Alice had answered the door. "Bella, hurry up he's here." Alice called and just as she said that Bella started descending the stairs.

Bella was wearing a light blue dress it had gem encrusted straps a gem-encrusted belt she was also wearing small silver heels. "Beautiful." I whispered. Bella walked up to me and Alice ushered us out the door. I opened my car door for Bella and she stepped in.

I drove off to where the path to the meadow was. It was a short walk to the meadow and once we got there the full moon was in the middle of the sky. "Edward this is beautiful but why did you bring me here?" Bella asked hugging herself to me.

I gently kissed her forehead. I took a step back away from her and Bella looked hurt and confused. I looked straight into her eyes and slid down onto one knee and Bella's eyes widened. "Isabella Marie Sawn, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes were glistening with tears that would never fall.

"Edward, yes I'll marry you." Bella said. I pulled the ring out of its box and placed it gently on her left hand. Just as I did that it started to pour down with rain. Bella squealed in delight and pulled me to my feet she passionately kissed me. I pulled away. "May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to me. We waltzed around the meadow it felt like hours or even years until she finally pulled me into a sweet gentle kiss. We were both soaked to the bone. Bella's dress clung to every curve of her beautiful body.

"We should head back before you get sick." Bella said as she gently grabbed my hand as we started to walk back to my car. I saw two towels on the backseat. "Alice." Bella and I said in unison. I pulled out the towels and Bella wrapped herself in one as I opened the car door for her. I quickly got into the drivers side and started the journey back to Bella's.

I parked the car and opened her door for her. "Goodnight Love, I love you forever." I stated kissing her lips sweetly she kissed back and I could feel her smile against my lips. "I love you too, goodnight Edward." Bella said kissing me one last time before going inside. Once she was inside I heard excited screaming from Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie.

I grinned and fist pumped I don't know what got into me. I hopped into my and drove home. Emmett and Jasper ambushed me as soon as I walked in the door. "How did it go?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison. I shrugged and went to go have a shower.

"Come on man you have got to tell us what happened. Did she say yes? Come on give us the details." Emmett whined outside the bathroom door.

"What. Is. Going. On. On. Here?" I heard Carlisle growl from outside the bathroom door. "Edward won't tell us how the proposal went." Emmett said. I hadn't told Carlisle yet. Uh Oh. "What proposal what are you talking about Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

The only people who knew were Alice, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Alice found out through her visions. Esme found out through me because I had to ask her for her blessing. Emmett and Jasper found out because I told them just before I left. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You proposed to Bella and you didn't tell me!" Carlisle yelled. Shit! I thought to myself.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel quickly around my waist and pulled a towel quickly through my hair. I slipped into my room and quickly got changed and calmly walked downstairs. Carlisle was fuming once I got downstairs. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle was extremely pissed.

"I don't need to tell you everything that I do in my life! You aren't Dad! Ever since he and Mom died you think that you are the big boss. You. Are. Wrong! I am old enough to make my own decisions. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my choices so fuck you." I fumed. I stormed to my room and slammed the door.

I was so furious with Carlisle he wasn't Dad he could never replace him. But this is my life Carlisle can't control my life I have to make my own mistakes in life and I'll learn from them. I went to bed in a furious mood. I woke up the next morning I wandered downstairs and it was freaking trashed.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked confused and horrified. The only pictures we had left of Mom and Dad were shattered on the floor. Emmett and Jasper walked into the room. "Where is Carlisle?" Jasper asked. Emmett had walked over to where I was standing. I had a tight grip on the broken picture frame and it was ripping into my skin.

"Hey Edward." Bella sung cheerfully kipping into the room. But then she froze on the spot her golden Topaz eyes turned flat black in a second. I could tell she had stopped breathing. I looked down at my hand and I had shards of glass sticking out of my hand and my hand had blood pouring out of it.

"Get a towel for Edward, Emmett." Bella spit from between her teeth trying to control the bloodlust. Emmett ran to grab a towel for my hand. I kept my distance from Bella I didn't want her to suffer even more than she already was. Emmett wrapped a towel tightly around my hand keeping pressure on it at all times.

Carlisle walked in then. He stopped in his tracks once he saw Bella frozen and blood pooled on the floor where the photo was. "Let me get my bag." Carlisle said walking up stairs getting his black doctors bag. Carlisle gently unwounded the towel from my hand. "Edward you have a lot of glass in your hand why did you pick up the frame?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Why did you break the only photos we had of Mom and Dad?" I spit at Carlisle. I was furious at Carlisle for taking away the only memory we had left of Mom and Dad. "I was furious at you because I never wanted you to be the first one that had changed the most. It was always you Edward you were the favorite." Carlisle spit.

Carlisle roughly put the tweezers into my hand I yelped from the sudden shot of pain through my hand. Once Bella heard that I was in pain she was furiously growling at Carlisle. Carlisle put his hands up in surrender.

Carlisle got all the pieces of glass out of my hand roughly. Bella was glaring at Carlisle the whole time few once in a while she would let a growl slip out. Then she would continue pacing. Once Carlisle had finished my hand. We had started having a screaming match we were throwing insults at each other.

"It's been years since Mom and Dad died you hardly remember them!" Carlisle yelled furiously. "You destroyed the only photos we had of them I don't remember them but that doesn't mean I don't love them any less!" I yelled back I was getting frustrated with Carlisle's attitude.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU! I KNEW YOUR PARENTS AND THEY WOULDN'T WANT TO TWO AT EACH OTHERS THROATS FOR ALL OF THE GOD DAMN DAY!" We all heard a furious voice shriek. But what made us freeze was what they had said. This person knew our parents?

_**A/n: So who do you think it is? Well give it a guess. It took Donna a few tries. See you next time for chapter 2 update. Hannah and Donna. **_


	2. Do You Smell Something Burning?

_**A/n: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been kinda busy with school and such. Also typing and planning the last few chapters. So shocking things may happen. I am planning a new story. It is one of those where you update everyday but it still in the brain stage where it hasn't gotten onto my computer yet. It needs ideas and such. So I'll keep you posted enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 2: Do You Smell Something Burning?**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

Esme stormed into the room. "You two are acting like children. I knew your parents and they loved you all equally. And Carlisle Zachary Cullen you should know better, I never thought you would physically harm your brother." Esme spoke disapprovingly as she gently examined my injured hand.

"Carlisle you didn't mend it properly you did it roughly. It would most likely get infected." Esme said getting out Carlisle's medical bag she took out an injection and she injection into my hand. She worked silently on my hand. Bella was sitting across from me watching me intently. I smiled at my fiancée.

"I only did this because I didn't want you to be the first one to settle down. I always thought I would be the first. But I guess you have grown up." Carlisle admitted. I shot him a look. I was confused. He wasn't the boss of me. Sure he was older.

"All done." Esme smiled. "Now Carlisle apologize to your brother you had absolutely no right to treat him the way you did." Esme said to Carlisle. Bella got up and held her hand out to me. "Lets go Alice wants to go through wedding plans." Bella said gently pulling me out the house and to her car.

As soon as we got to Bella's house Alice dragged us into her house and into her bright pink bedroom. There were so many thick glossy bridal magazines, florists' brochures, Alice's laptop and a massive planner. "Um Alice why do I have to be here?" I asked staring at all the work we had to do. "Yes you do!" Alice snapped.

I groaned as Alice dragged Bella to her bed and they started flicking through magazines. "What do you want your wedding colors to be?" Alice asked not looking up from the magazine she was reading. "I like blue." I said looking over at Bella.

"What about blue, green and white?" Bella suggested looking into my eyes.

"Sounds perfect." I said to Bella. Alice shoved her laptop at me.

"Honeymoon." She stated. I opened up the search engine on the Internet. I typed in a few keywords into the search bar. Quite a few websites came up I clicked onto the first site as the webpage I saw the p

I scanned what felt like hundreds of websites, until I saw a place, which was far away from any people except for cleaners. It was off the coast of Brazil the island was called Isle Esmeralda. I showed Alice and she laughed until she ended up falling off the bed. I could only make out a few words she was saying.

"Esme's… Island…. Gift… old…. Friends." She gasped out through her laughs. Once she composed herself she began talking somewhat normally. "Esme was given that island as a gift from some old friends she rents it out for honeymoons." Alice said.

We reined Alice in at 350 guests to the wedding she basically wanted to invite every single person in town. Our wedding was to be in a month. Alice wanted to have it at a country club but Bella and I chose to have the wedding here it was big enough for everyone. Emmett and Jasper thought it would be fun to get drunk.

I don't know how much alcohol I consumed but I went to go see Bella. I think I was a bit too horny from all the alcohol and pent up lust and I jumped Bella. I passionately kissed her and she immediately responded. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted my tongue entrance. I pulled her top over her head and lay her gently on the bed then I gently lay on top of her and continued kissing her until she pulled away.

"Edward you are drunk." Bella said. I kissed her neck gently. "Edward please, you are underestimating my self control." Bella groaned. I kept on kissing her I wasn't thinking I mean I heard what she was saying but my brain wasn't focused properly. "Edward stop!" Bella growled, her eyes flashed darkly. Fear flashed through me I had never been so afraid of my fiancée in my life.

Bella then froze. Regret flashed in her eyes. "I'm sorry Edward." Bella whispered. Bella got up off the bed and I collapsed into an exhausted heap then I was enclosed in darkness. "Get up, get up, get up!" A short pixie like girl was jumping on the bed.

A stabbing pain shot through my head. "Ugh go away." I groaned pulling the blanket up over my head. "Come on Eddie, Bella forgave you for jumping her last night." The pixie girl chirped. I shot up. "I jumped Bella last night?" I asked horrified.

Also my hand was killing me. "Yup oh come on I'd never thought you had it in you." She said. Alyson? Alice? Amber? Anna? What was the pixie's name? I couldn't remember it.

"Alice leave him alone, it wasn't his fault his brothers got him drunk." I heard Bella say.

"Bella I am so sorry I wasn't thinking last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said quickly. Bella walked over and kissed my forehead.

"I don't blame you but I want to wait until marriage." Bella said quietly.

"Bella I have always thought of sex to be between a married couple. It is how I was raised." Bella sighed in relief. She gently kissed my lips. Bella and I were talking to Esme. "Bella come on we have got to plan your wedding!" Alice called.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. She pulled me into Alice's closet then she put her lips on mine and she passionately kissed me. I backed her into the wall of the closet. I saw Alice walk in a little while later with Bella and I on the floor making out like horny teenagers. Alice screamed.

"NOW I HAVE TO BURN MY WHOLE WARDROBE SINCE YOU DEFILED IT!" Alice yelled. We got up to see Alice sobbing at a pile of clothes and shoes. "Um sorry Alice but sometimes you can be a bit overbearing so um can we plan later?" I asked sheepishly.

A little while later I smelt something burning. "Bella do you smell something burning?" Bella and I ran outside to find Alice burning her entire wardrobe and with her sobbing beside it. Emmett was filming it and Jasper was trying to calm Alice. Alice was putting piece by piece of her clothes into the fire.

"Mary Alice Swan! Why are you burning your clothes?" Esme yelled.

"Bella and Edward made out against my closet." She sobbed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme yelled turning her blazing eyes on us. "Uh oh."

_**A/n: Hey will try update in the next few days. **_


	3. I Didn't Mean To

_**A/n: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I got a new laptop. Well my first laptop, I had a bad Mac. So my Daddy was nice enough to buy me a laptop. So enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: I Didn't Mean To**_

_**Alice Pov: **_

After Bella and Edward got into trouble with Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I were all sitting around in my room. We were talking about them becoming vampires, which was a touchy subject for all of us. Edward was going to be changed on their honeymoon, Emmett we haven't decided yet. Jasper I was hesitant to change.

"How do you hunt?" Emmett asked. Bella, Rose and I looked at each other. Their eyes turned dark. "We better hunt. Come on Alice. We'll tell you when we get back." Bella said.

"I don't need to hunt Bella. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys when you get back." I said. I didn't need to hunt. Bella looked hesitant. I shooed them out of the house. I began to describe what the hunting sensations were like. Edward was engrossed in his ipod and a book. Emmett was watching engrossed he was absorbing all the words I was saying.

I felt the venom drip down my throat as I swallowed it back in gulps since it was coming out faster. I grabbed out my sketchpad to distract myself. I sketched quickly. I was desperate to get out of the room.

I could feel their scents coming off their bodies in hot waves. I held my breath as my gazed flickered around the room. I saw each of them doing their own thing. "Shoot. I have an assignment to hand in to the University. Sorry Alice I have to go." Emmett said grabbing his bag and running out the door.

I pictured in my mind that I was hunting a Mountain Lion and its blood was flowing down my throat. It tasted different somehow. Sweeter. I heard yelling in the background. "ALICE YOUR CLOSET IS ON FIRE!" Someone yelled I could have sworn it sounded like Edward,

I released The Mountain Lion quickly and snapped back into reality. I was in my room? I thought I was hunting? I looked at my supposed prey. My dead heart broke when I saw Jasper lying on my bed with a large bloody bite mark on his neck.

"Alice, sweetie calm down." Edward said placing his hands forward as he walked towards me slowly. As if any sudden movements would startle me. I knelt down next to Jasper and began to sob. His heart was still beating only just. It was faint but it was still there.

I nearly killed Jasper. Edward knelt down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I sobbed. Jasper was changing all because of my selfish needs to test my control. I heard footsteps on my stairs. Then Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Rose came bursting in the room.

Bella saw Edward with his arm around me and she got defensive. She growled at me. She froze when she was Jasper changing. "I bit Jasper." I breathed.

Esme flashed over to us and began to check the bite. She flashed out of the room and returned a few seconds later. She began to clean the bite. I was a monster. I nearly killed my mate.

"Alice he is fine. You didn't take enough blood to kill him. He has enough blood to complete the change." Esme said. I nodded even though I didn't agree. I sat through Jasper's change I never left his side.

I had a grip on his hand and just sat by his side. It had been one day since I had bitten him. Everyone had tried o get me to hunt. Bella got frustrated and dragged me away for half an hour to hunt. I was fully refreshed and ran straight back to Jasper's side.

_**Jasper Pov: **_

I felt an intense fire burn through my veins at a rapid pace. It never slowed it just kept slowly torturing me. I wanted to scream. I'm sure I screamed once or twice but I tried to focus on the pain.

I concentrated on counting out the minutes, seconds, hours. Or was it years? The ever-blazing inferno just kept burning my veins as the fire passed through. Where was Alice? Why wasn't she helping me?

This felt familiar. I hadn't felt it before. Alice, Bella, Esme and Rose had all told us about their changes into Vampire. Was I turning into a vampire? I don't remember the lead up to me getting bitten.

All I really remember was Alice refusing hunting, Emmett leaving and Edward listening to his ipod and reading a book. It was a book by Damon? Dan? That's right Dan Brown. The book was called Digital Fortress. Then it was all fuzzy. The flames continued to flicker through my veins.

Why was I going through this torture? Why wasn't anyone helping? Where was Edward? Emmett? Alice? Rosalie? Even Bella. They weren't here. I pictured Alice in my mind. Her long brown hair, her tawny eyes glittered as she laughed. Her berry pink lips looked so inviting. Her face distracted me from the fire being pumped through my veins.

It was like my heart was pumping a too thick liquid through my veins and it was working too hard and keeping me alive. I heard voices talking around me. A piano playing. A pencil flitting across a sketchpad. A video game, someone tinkering with a car's engine I could hear things that were all around me with no trouble.

"Not long Jasper. Three hours." I heard my Alice breath in relief. I heard a faint humming in the background while I heard pots and pans clinking as someone probably Esme cooking.

"Bro you are going to be fine. Just wake up." I heard Edward say pleadingly. I heard a whoosh and Bella was in the room with Edward. I felt Alice's hand in mine. Through the white-hot pain I was feeling I concentrated enough to curl my hand around Alice's and squeeze.

I heard Alice gasp. Then my heart began to beat so fast like it was a helicopter taking off. I focused on the beats. Then my heart beat for the last few time. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Then it stopped completely. I opened my eyes.

_**A/n: Next update will be soon. Review!**_


	4. Changes

_**A/n: Hey all. Thank you for your reviews. The story is almost over. Donna and I are typing the chapter together on Google Docs. We have a little bit more to write. Then we will be typing our well mine. I go to her for ideas. I love her. Anyway enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 4: Changes**_

_**Jasper Pov: **_

I looked around the room I was in. I saw Alice, Bella, Esme and Rose. I caught I whiff of three similar scents. The thing was I didn't want anything to do with their life essence. I heard everyone gasp. Well Alice, Bella, Esme and Rose. "Alice why are his eyes purple?" Bella asked.

I was seriously confused. My eyes flickered to Alice. I felt empty that she wasn't by my side. "Wow now they are blue?" That is spooky. I pulled Alice into my arms and love flooded through me as I placed my lips onto hers. Alice's eyes fluttered open. "Your eyes are gold." She breathed.

I wanted to try something so I calmly walked up to Edward. Bella growled. "Bella wait he just wants to try something." I nodded and so did Bella. I stood in front of Edward. I breathed in his scent deeply. I didn't feel the thirst I was supposed to have. Edward's scent was fascinating it was like honey, Lilac and vanilla. Emmett smelt of mint, Lilac with a hint of pine.

Carlisle had a scent of Lilac, sour apple and mint. "You guys smell good. So Ed when are you and Bella getting married?" I asked. Edward shook his head and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist tightly. Alice dragged me out hunting. Which was fascinating. I hunted two elk and one bear.

Alice then began the final plans for Bella and Edward's wedding. They were getting married in a week. Alice had invited I think it was like 400 people. Bella was not happy about it. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and I were getting the final fittings for our tuxes.

It was a long and boring process. Yet I would do anything for Alice. Edward was removing his tux jacket then Alice began to scream at him. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! STAY PUT!" She growled. Edward glared at her.

"Back off pixie!" He growled back. My instincts took over and I began to growl furiously at Edward. He was threatening my mate. He now must pay. I stalked towards him my eyes flashing to possessive anger. A brunette blur was crouched in front of Edward protectively. Alice's eyes were conflicted. She was watching me carefully as well as her eyes flashed to the young man who had threatened my mate.

"Jasper. Calm down, I am not going to hurt Alice." The young man spoke. It sounded familiar but I didn't trust it, not for a second. I flashed over to the man who tried to persuade me not to attack him. I took him into a tight hold and began to slowly hurt him.

Suddenly I was thrown backwards, my back crashing into the wall that crumbled around me.

A feral growl escaped my mate's mouth, as her small body launched towards my attacker. I re-went for the young male. I wrapped my arms around his body from behind. His heart raced, I felt it through my arms. My teeth lowered to his neck. Ready to rip his head off. But as soon as his blood touched my lips I was entranced, I couldn't stop the sweet flow of Blood down my throat. Suddenly I was yanked back, a soft pair of lips on mine, licking the sweet sweet blood off. Before her tongue cleaned out the rest of my mouth. I moaned quietly, holding the girl to me.

"Get that monster out of my sight!" A female voice screamed, I yanked back. Only to see Emmett on the floor, cradling Edwards's body to him as blood poured out of his neck.

"Edward!" I called, trying to move towards him, but Bella stepped in my way. Alice stepped in front of me, as Rose pulled me away.

"Emmett, move, I'm a doctor." Carlisle spoke, Bella turned, and growled at him, as Alice and Rose dragged me away. I looked at Alice, who never once met my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to get her to look at me.

"In the forest, go hunting. Alice, you can get back to Bella and Edward." Roe said, Alice took off, acting like I didn't exist.

"She doesn't like me no more." I said sadly,

"No, you loves you Jasper."

"She never once looked at me, not once."

"She hates herself, if she had re-acted differently, this all wouldn't have happened." Rose said gently. I smelt a bear, and raced after it.

"Also she doesn't want you to see her eyes. She cleaned all the blood out of your mouth, distracted you. Her eyes aren't the normal shade they are. That touch more was enough to change them, she's scared you'll hate her." I froze.

"I couldn't hate her, she's my mate. Forever and ever." I breathed. Alice was afraid of me seeing her eyes? Please why would they scare me? Why would I hate her? I am the one with the mood eyes.

I ran out of the room to try find Alice. I ran into the woods surrounding her house. I saw her leaning back against a tree with her head in her hands. "Alice darlin. You know having red eyes is nothing to be ashamed of. I have mood eyes. I am sure my eyes will turn red some time. If it makes you happy I will make my eyes stay red." I said walking over to her.

I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She leant into me. I pressed my lips to her temple and began to rock her gently. "Edward is going to be fine. You just have to have a little faith in yourself Alice. I mean it was my fault in the first place." I admitted.

I then felt Alice whack me over the head. "Jasper Cullen it is not your fault." She growled at me. Just her growling at me turned me on. "Jasper your eyes are red." She whispered, mesmerized. "I guess I found my emotion that makes them red." I growled in her ear.

She looked confused. As a second that recognition flashed across her face.

"We'll deal with the family later." I said pushing her against a tree. Ravishing her body with the lust and love that consumed me.

_**A/n: Next chapter will be up soon. **_


	5. I Do

_**A/n: I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I have been so busy and also Fanfiction wasn't letting me update. So this is the last chapter, tell us what you think. **_

_**Chapter 5: I Do**__****_

_**Bella Pov:**_

I was lying next to Edward. I had him wrapped in my arms trying to calm him as he was going through the change that would take him from human to vampire. I remembered my change. It was long and painful. I felt Edward shudder in my embrace as he was overcome by another bout of pain.

He had only been changing for an hour. He had just less than three days left. I had forgiven Jasper as soon as it happened. I guess fate wanted him to be a vampire before our wedding. Edward hadn't made a noise yet. I was waiting for the time where he would begin screaming.

I didn't want him being in pain. He didn't deserve being in this much pain but there was nothing I could do. I could just guide him through it like I was his compass leading him to safety. I rolled Edward over onto his stomach and straddled his thighs and began to massage his back.

It was tense I began to knead the knots out of his back. I tried to make him comfortable through his change. I knew it wouldn't do much but I had to do something. I lay with him throughout the whole transformation.

***

It was now day three. Well Alice said he had around three hours left. I began to sing random songs to him to guide him through the last few hours. We were supposed to be getting married in a few days, I don't know what's going to happen about that. I wanted to marry him. We were supposed to be married before he was changed but we can't turn back time. I heard Edward's heart begin to beat uncontrollably I knew it was nearly over. I gripped his hand. His heart began to beat its final beats. Then his heartbeat stilled. Edward's eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" His voice was as smooth as velvet. I looked into his crimson eyes, I nodded and grinned at my fiancé. His lips then descended on mine. I softly kissed him back, then his lips shot off mine and he looked puzzled.

"Emmett don't even think about it!" Alice and Edward said in unison. Ok I was totally confused. I get why Alice said that but Edward? "You are no fun." Emmett said. Everyone came into the room.

I stilled and grabbed onto Edward. "Bella I would never hurt them." Edward said. I nodded and released him from my grip. I saw him interact with his brothers. Carlisle finally gave in and accepted that Edward and I were getting married. "Oh Bella you are getting married on the planned day. I see nothing bad happening." Alice said.

I nodded happily. I was going to get married. My years of being alone were finally coming to an end.

***

Third Person Pov:

The day of Bella and Edward's wedding arrived. The guests began to pile into the backyard. It was an overcast day. No sign of the sun anywhere. No rain either. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Mr. Weber all stood at the altar waiting for the bridesmaids and the bride to begin their descent down the aisle.

The wedding march began to play and all the guest stood up and turned to face where the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Alice danced on the tips of her toes down the aisle stopping at the altar. Esme then Rose went.

Finally Bella began her descent down the aisle with Jacob at her side. Nessie was sitting in the pew watching her adoptive mother walking down the aisle. As Bella and Jacob made it to the end of the aisle, Jacob passed Bella off to Edward, Edward then got a ravenous look in his eyes.

Then Edward snapped as he was a newborn vampire. He turned and attacked Mr. Weber, Emmett, Jasper then the rest of the guests. Edward then turned his ravenous eyes on Carlisle Edward lunged at Carlisle's neck…..

Carlisle then woke up screaming loudly.

_**Carlisle Pov:**_

I shot up out of bed screaming from the horrific dream I had of Bella and Edward's wedding. My scream echoed throughout the whole house. I heard footfalls coming to the room I was sleeping in. Emmett came barging in with wide terrified eyes.

Emmett had blood pouring down his neck. His eyes were wide and terrified. "Help me." He gasped sounding out of breath as he stumbled towards me. Maybe the dream was true. I began to scream as the thought terrified me.

I looked over then at Emmett who was bent over shaking. I leaped out of bed to help him. I went over to him and he was shaking with. Laughter? "YOU GOT PUNKED!" Emmett screamed as everyone barged into the room yelling the same thing laughing. Even Esme.

I felt betrayed, the love of my life played a joke on me which had been triggered by my nightmares.

"Sorry." Esme apologised, she walked over to me, as everyone left. I wrapped my arms around her, placing my lips on hers. She kissed me back gently, before pulling back, turning and walking away, as Edward and Bella ran in.

"So when you asking her to marry you huh?" Edward asked, Bella quickly disappeared, replaced by Jasper.

"Yea man, trust me when I say, Vampire sex is great." Jasper added, suggestively. I rolled my eyes at him, of course he would say that, he was implying that I didn't already know.

"Man, sex with a vampire in general is good." Emmett added, walking in,

"And don't worry. The girls left." Edward spoke as he sat down on the edge of Carlisle's bed facing us as we talked. We began to pester Edward about his honeymoon. He was keeping quiet, we knew he would do anything for Bella. Yet he wouldn't tell us anything about their personal relationship. I guess we couldn't do anything about it.

**Four Days Later**

_**Bella Pov: **_

Edward and I were getting married today. Alice was screaming orders out at everyone. It was very frustrating. Rosalie was calmly doing my hair while, Alice was fixing my makeup. I was bored, Alice kept yelling orders as she was doing my makeup. I wanted to slap her.

I took in a deep breath and cleared my mind and just blocked everything out. All I saw was black, so I guess the technique was working. I thought of the honeymoon Edward and I were to go out after the wedding. I faintly heard Alice speaking to me. "Be-ll-a hel-lo. We have to ge-t you into your wedding dress." I came back to reality then.

I stood up from the pink chair that was seated in front of the long mirror surrounded with twinkle lights. Alice helped me into my wedding dress. I wanted it to be plain and simple, but almost slightly extravagant. It was a floor-length strapless gown, with clear beads embroided onto the bust and some lightly scattered over the dress. Around the waist it was tight so it flowed down my body.

I turned around to face Alice and Rosalie. Alice was wearing a strapless blue dress that came to her knee. It had two strips of material flowing down from between her breasts and to top it off she had dark blue nearly black high heels. Rosalie was wearing the exact same dress but in a forest green.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. My dress flowed down my body like a delicate caress, as it wrapped around my hips. My hair had been lightly curled and it cascaded down my back like a chocolate waterfall. Alice had done my makeup to make my eyes stand out against the contrast of my pale creamy skin.

Alice then slipped a small delicate tiara into my hair where, somehow a veil was attached. "All done." Alice chirped. Alice then slid a midnight blue garter up my leg and set it in place. We were all set to go. Then Esme came into the room and stood in front of me. No words needed to be spoken I knew that she was happy that I had found someone to be with finally.

I smiled and then I was lead out to the top of the stairs where the music began to play. Alice danced down the stairs and turned the corner. Rosalie gave me a gentle hug and she descended the stairs. Esme was acting as the father since I didn't have one. Esme began to lead me down the stairs. The guests came into view, there was so many of them. Yet all I could see was Edward in his black suit contrasting against his pale skin.

I grinned at Edward as Esme and I continued to make our way down the aisle. As we reached Edward, who was standing with the minister, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I saw Jacob and Renesmee seated in the pews. I hadn't seen her for a few months, she had come back for my wedding to Edward.

Esme then handed me over to Edward and the ceremony began. The wedding dragged on then it was time for Edward and I to exchange vows and rings.

"Bella, I knew since the day I laid hands on you, and fate placed us together, that you would be the only woman for me, I vow to Love you, to hold you Until Forever meets its end. You're smart, funny, Intelligent, beautiful, and Everything I ever want in this forever after." Edward spoke. I squeezed our hands that were joined together in front of us.

"Isabella." The minister spoke. I smiled and begun to say my vows

"Edward, I now do not regret putting down that book to go to the restaurant where we meet, although I may have hated my sister for dragging us there. I know thank her from the bottom of my heart. For without her, I would not have met the man of my dreams, my prince charming, my happily ever after. I vow to love you Forever more, My love only ever Growing, for as Long as Forever takes." I spoke to my fiancé, and soon to be husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward pressed his lips gently to mine and we had our first kiss as husband and wife. I felt Edward smile under my lips. We pulled away and we started our future together.

A Week Later

_**Emmett Pov: **_

Bella and Edward were off on their honeymoon while we were all stuck here. I was trying to think of a way to propose to Rosalie but I couldn't think of a way to. I was going to cook breakfast for Carlisle and I yet we had no eggs. I sighed and grabbed my keys and headed off to the Thriftway.

I drove quickly so I could get back to see my Rosie. I parked in front of the store and made my way to the eggs. I picked up a carton and made my way to the checkout. I wasn't paying attention and I saw a group of five masked men, holding guns. I began to panic, to try calm down I tried to make my way out of sight. My heart was hammering against my chest.

I locked eyes with one of the gunman, I whispered to myself, "I love you Rosie." As I felt bullets hit me in the chest. Before I blacked out I heard a helpless cry. "No Emmett!" Then I fell into the darkness.

_**Carlisle Pov: **_

I saw Alice, Esme and Rose running out of the house. Where were they going? I tried to follow them but all I heard was 'Emmett... got shot when going to buy food for breakfast.' I killed my brother. He went out because me. If he never went out he would be here right now.

I looked up to the roof. I knew that since Emmett was dead, my brother, I had to do the same. I carefully scaled the house to the roof. I didn't look at the drop on the way down. I just jump down and the cool breeze whipped around me as I fell. I didn't even feel it when I hit the ground.

***

All I could feel was the fire. Was this what death was like? I thought It was suppose to be painless. The fire stopped and I opened my eyes to the world around me.

The End.


End file.
